


Baking Up Something Special

by cassowarykisses



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (there are totally still trolls though), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassowarykisses/pseuds/cassowarykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We just wanted to help out,” Nepeta said, her head practically resting on Jade’s shoulder. “Plus these drinks aren’t colored like your bake sale goods.”<br/>“It’s just food dye,” Jade said, frowning. “I didn’t use many unnecessary chemicals.”<br/>“This time,” Feferi stage whispered, then burst into a peal of giggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Up Something Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BroodingMoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodingMoods/gifts).



> Hey there! I really liked the idea of both Jade/Feferi and Jade/Nepeta, and so why not combine the two? :D You didn't state any preference for canon vs. particular AUs, so I hope you enjoy this cute little bake sale they have going on. 
> 
> Also, sorry this is so short - real life has really slammed me over the past few months, but I had enough time to whip this up. I did get a couple of cool ideas for other stories brainstorming for this, so I might write up one or more of those later on.

“Alright! Brownies and cake pops are one dollar, cookies are fifty cents each!” Jade said, clapping her hands together. The Science Club bakesale was underway – a prime location in the school cafeteria, cute Squiddle-themed posters courtesy of her, My Little Pony and Avatar themed ones courtesy of Dirk and Jake, and, of course, a steady supply of Betty Crocker baked goods. Probably not as good as homemade ones, but high schoolers would eat anything that wasn’t actively trying to escape.

A voice yelled, “Hey, Jade! Make room!” Jade turned towards it just in time to see a large box filled with apparently miscellaneous soda slam down on the bench next to her. Directly behind it, Nepeta grinned back at her, arms crossed. Feferi waved to her over Nepeta’s shoulder, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

“Uh, thanks, Nepeta,” Jade said, “but this is a bake sale?”

“Oh, whatever!” Feferi said, pushing by Nepeta. “It’s not like soda is actually worse for anyguppy than cake.” She leaned over the table where Jade sat, peering at the goods. “What kind of cake mix did you use for these?”

“Feferi!” Jade protested, hitting her in the head with her clipboard for marking purchases. “Maybe I baked these myself,”

“You’d nefur do that,” Nepeta said, sitting down on the edge of the bench next to the soda. “All your food is raw or canned or cooked until it’s radioactive.”

Jade scowled at her. “That’s not how radiation works and you know it.”

Feferi flopped down on Jade’s other side, her gauzy overskirt wrinkling. “Duh, that’s why we aren’t in science club."

“Yeah, I guessed that,” Jade said, sticking her tongue out at her.

Someone tapped Jade tentatively on the shoulder, and she spun around to see Tavros. “Uh, hey, are you actually selling stuff, Jade?” he said. “Because, Feferi and Nepeta are looking pretty settled in here, and I wouldn’t want to disrupt things. Because I know you’re friends.”

“Absolutely yes she is!” Nepeta said, draping herself over the table. “We brought soda to sell too.”

“It’s a bake sale!” Jade protested.

“It’s free money for your fundraiser!” Feferi said, spreading her arms. “Don’t be such a wet blanket!”

“You still had to buy it,” Jade pointed out. “Why aren’t you using that as a swim team fundraiser? Or why isn’t Nepeta using it for track or archery?”

“Um, could I have my brownie?” Tavros asked. “I have exact change.”

Feferi ignored him, waving a hand. “Between me and Equius, we could fund ten of those teams. Plus, we get actual school money, and your club is on its own.”

Jade turned to Tavros. “Sorry about this, just take whichever one you want. Thanks!”

“Oh, sure,” he said, smiling. “I hope you sell a lot more. Bye!” He walked off, presumably to find the rest of his Fiduspawn friends.

“I’ll just wait until people start finishing their shitty cafeteria lunches,” Jade called after him, wriggling away from Nepeta as she leaned closer and closer to her.

“We just wanted to help out,” Nepeta said, her head practically resting on Jade’s shoulder. “Plus these drinks aren’t colored like your bake sale goods.”

“It’s just food dye,” Jade said, frowning. “I didn’t use many unnecessary chemicals.”

“This time,” Feferi stage whispered, then burst into a peal of giggles. Jade stuck her tongue out at her again, which only made her laugh harder.

“I’ll sell them,” Jade said, “But you’ve got to help me get this out from behind us and up where people will actually, y’know, buy them! Like whole the point of a fundraiser is!”

Feferi grabbed one Tupperware container full of cookies and dumped it into another, then stacked the two brownie trays on top of each other before Jade had a chance to move. “There, is that good?” she said, sounding incredibly excited about the prospect of arranging high-sugar food to sell to high schoolers who would probably smell unpleasantly like the daily cafeteria special: meatloaf.

“Never better,” Jade said. “Now Nepeta, move that up top, and we’re done!”

Nepeta bounced to her feet and hefted the carton above her head dramatically. “The spaceship rises – and there is none to stop it but the Wildcat, greatest superhero of them all!”

“Just put it down, Nepeta!” Feferi called.

“Ugh, fine!” she said, briefly breaking character. “She fights it and it plummets to the ground!” Nepeta swung the crate over her head, then stopped a good few inches above the table. She dropped it the rest of the way, creating a massive thud and a shockwave that nearly knocked some of the cookies away from the precarious position Feferi had left them in. Jade slapped her hand down over them, cleanliness be damned.

“All set!” Nepeta sang, placing her hand on her hips and looking down on the crate as if was a wrestling opponent she had just laid out.

Jade grinned. “You want to help me carry lab equipment after school?” she teased. “I can find a whole lot of dread boxes for you to defeat.”

Nepeta shuddered. “Nope! That would stretch my imewgination too far.”

“Work’s only fun if you don’t know it’s work,” Feferi said. “Hey, wait  - a couple people are coming over. Pay attention.” She knocked Jade on the shoulder and resumed lounging backwards against the table, facing the dirty cafeteria wall. _No idea why she wants_ that _view_ , Jade thought, _But oh well_.

“We’ve got brownies and cookies if you want them,” Jade said, pointing to the signs labelled with the prices. “Wait, and cake pops! I worked hard on those, you’d better eat them!”

Nepeta leaned over the table. “And buy some soda, too!” she said in her best stern voice. It was slightly undermined by her short stature, but her muscles more than made up for it.

They shrugged. “Gimme a Coke,” said one.

“Eh, I’ll go for the brownies,” said the other.

Jade handed over the goods. This made her feel important, like she was selling some kind of contraband. She wiggled in her seat. _That’s the dweebiest thing I’ve ever thought._ She started to smile. Something about Feferi and Nepeta’s attitude towards this was contagious. Bring soda to a bake sale, do whatever you want.

People started to finish up their lunch, and just like Jade had predicted, they started wandering over towards her. Her stock of soda was running low, and that was when Feferi stood up.

“Hey, Jade, I’m reely super saury, but I’ve gotta leave now!” she said, twisting her hands in the fabric of her skirt. “I almost totally forgot about meeting up with the swim team sponsor this afternoon, and I should probably print the stuff I’ll need that.” She sighed. “Bluh, the paperwork stuff is so stupid! They should just let us swim. It doesn’t make any difference!”

Nepeta stood up too, and gave her a sympathetic punch in the shoulder. “I should go see Equius, then,” she said. She looked down at Jade. “See you next time you have a fundraiser to fill up with food!”

Jade waved goodbye. “Next time, bring it by beforehand!” she called after them.

She looked down into the crate at the several remaining cans. _Might as well get them out of there_. She started stacking them up around the edge of her table, to better advertise what she had. Suddenly, something caught her eye as she set down the third Mountain Dew she’d grabbed in a row.

Jade stared at the bottom of the crate. There was a sticky note hidden beneath the bottles, colored in a truly creative assortment of gel pens. It read:

_H-----EY JAD----E! You better have looked in here, beclaws it wasn’t fun to restack all these bottles. Will you join our growing monopoly on school activities and come to PROM with us? (We’ll even kick Eridan out as Rifle Club president if you want, as a first date present)_

_Signed, Cat/Fish_

She felt a warmth grow inside her. Rifle Club president would probably be too much on her petri dish, but the thought was what counted. _Nothing like orchestrating a takeover of the school to win a girl’s heart_ , she thought.

But first, she’d have to come up with the perfect return message. ‘YES!’ would probably do for the written part, but delivery was vital. Jade grinned suddenly. _The trebuchet in the physics classroom_ would _do nicely._

**Author's Note:**

> (If you're wondering exactly what they do in this AU, Feferi is swim team captain and part of student government, Nepeta is co-captain of track & field and wrestling, along with Equius, and Jade is science club president and part of the rifle team. Tavros plays Fiduspawn competively.)


End file.
